The Two Mrs Humphrey's
by The Island Writer
Summary: What happens when Alison realizes the woman she despises the most is raising her children?


**The Two Mrs. Humphrey's.**

Alison clutched the letter in her hand as she wiped away another tear. Staring into the distance she felt the bitter fall breeze sting her eyes, and bring a slight tingle to her nose. Sitting on a bench in central park, she looked up to the elegant sky rise apartment that her daughter and ex-husband were now calling home.

Feeling the sickening emotion creep up into her stomach again, Alison looked down at the letter she was holding and reread the same line for the millionth time.

"…_..Lily and I decided to move up the wedding because we knew there was no point in holding off. We were married last Saturday." _

"Saturday," Alison said aloud, her voice cracking. "I…I can't believe it."

For the past two month she had been in New Haven trying to make her relationship with Alex work. It just seemed like they couldn't see eye to eye on anything. And it wasn't until 2 days prior that he had finally broken up with her…for good.

Upon returning to her mother's house she had found a letter addressed to her from Rufus. She had no idea why, but for a moment she truly believed that he was reaching out to her—that he wanted to get back together. But as soon as she flipped the letter over and seen the return address read, "Rufus & Lillian Humphrey" her breath stopped short and she knew she was going to be sick.

It took her three days to open the letter, and even then she couldn't do it. Finally her mother cornered her, opened the letter, and read it aloud. Pretending that it didn't bother her, Alison made her mother dinner that night then retired to her room where she cried herself to sleep.

She knew that it wouldn't have bothered her as much if she still had Alex, but now she had no one. For twenty years she tried to steer clear of Lily and never bring up her name in front of Rufus, but she knew deep down that he was still in love with her. She hated Lily, she hated her with her entire being. She hated that she was tall and skinny. She hated that she was blonde and had so much money she didn't know what to do with it. She hated that Lily knew Rufus was still in love with her and loved to tell her every chance she got. She HATED her.

Taking a deep breath she tried to pull her emotions together. Today was her daughters 17th birthday. She had never missed one of her children's birthday and she wasn't going to start now. She had come into the city to go shopping and find her daughter the perfect gift. She knew that Jenny would love anything that she would get her, but now things seemed different. It almost felt like a competition. Her daughter was growing up and becoming her own person, and now living on the Upper East Side she didn't know if it would be for the better.

Shoving the letter in her pocket she grabbed her purse and headed toward Bendels.

***~~~***

"Thanks for taking me shopping Lily," Jenny smiled. "I know how you hate to do things last minute."

"Oh don't worry about it," Lily brushed it off. "I just want you to find a perfect outfit for dinner tonight. I'm just sorry that it's taking so long. I thought for sure we'd find something at Barneys."

"Well at least you found a fab pair of Jimmy Choos," Jenny beamed. "They'll go perfect with your dress."

Looking into her bag Lily smiled. "They will won't they! I'll just have to sneak them past your father. I promised him I wouldn't be shopping for myself," she rolled her eyes.

"Lily," Jenny giggled. "Dad knows all shopping eventually leads to shoe shopping."

Lily laughed remembering when she said the same words to Rufus. Stopping at the end of the street Lily watched as cars flew by. "Let's go into Bendels, I'm sure you'll find something in there."

Looking up, Jenny stared at the large storefront with its big glass windows and designer products elegantly tucked within. She knew just like at Barneys she wouldn't be able to afford anything inside. There were a million things in Barneys that she wanted, but knew she couldn't have.

Jenny was all set to go into Brooklyn to one of her favorite consignment shops to find something, until Lily offered to go with her. Lily look genuinely interested, and wanting to help, so she really couldn't tell her no. And truth be told, Jenny had really missed having a women to talk to and that little bit of girl time that came a long with it.

"Jenny?" Lily touched her shoulder. "Do you want go in?"

"Oh," she shook her head. "Yeah….sorry."

"Let's head up to the third floor and see if Maryann is working," Lily pointed toward the elevator. "She always puts away pieces for me to look at before they hit the floor."

"Alright."

***~~~***

Alison worked her way around the third floor of Barneys. There were so many things that reminded her of her daughter. There were so many things that she wanted to buy her, but as always couldn't afford. She forgot how expensive places like this could be. Spotting a clearance section, Alison quickly scanned the racks.

Looking at the price tags of a few dresses she laughed in spite of her self. "Three-hundred dollars for a dress on sale!" she coughed. Sighing she continued to look around.

Just as she was about to call it hopeless, Alison heard a familiar voice. Turning around her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh, over there," Lily pointed as she and Jenny exited the elevator. "There's Maryann."

Squeezing behind a large vase Alison watched her daughter and the woman she loathed walk past her. Staying within earshot Alison kept an eye on them both.

"Lillian!" A short well-dressed woman emerged from behind a desk. "You're here."

"Mary-Ann," Lily kissed her cheek. "Thank-you for seeing us on such short notice."

"Oh it's nothing, especially for our finest customer," she beamed. "And you must be the birthday girl," she looked to Jenny."

"Umm…yes," Jenny was taken aback. "H-how did you know?"

"Well your mother called of course," she smiled. "She told me that you were having a hard time finding something to wear tonight and asked if I'd pull a few pieces."

"Ummm…." Jenny looked up, her face turning red.

"Step-mother," Lily whispered, touching Maryann's arm. Lily knew that Jenny still very much loved her mother, and she was in no way trying to take her place.

Alison grasped the side of the wall hearing the lady call Lily, Jenny's mother. Biting back a few tears, Alison turned back toward the trio.

Jenny slowly thumbed through the pieces that were chosen for her. Her eyes quickly glancing at the price tags.

"I'll give you two a few minutes," Maryann smiled.

Jenny's eyes soon landed on a black silk dress with pink trimming. It was classy yet a bit edgy with the pink. It was perfect.

"That's gorgeous," Lily smiled. It's suits you." Picking it off the rack she handed it to Jenny. "Try it on."

Looking at the price tag she nearly fell over. "Lily this dress is fourteen-hundred dollars."

"Well then you better make sure it fits," she laughed.

"Lily I can't afford this," she came out with it.

"Jenny," Lily took the dress and hung it in the dressing room. "I'm going to purchase the dress for you."

"Lily it's too much."

Taking her hand Lily sat her down on the leather couch. "I want to buy this for you. Don't even look at the price."

"Lily…"

"Jenny don't think of this as my money, it's both your fathers and mine."

"I think it's a tad bit more yours," Jenny laughed.

Turning up a lop-sided grin, Lily grabbed Jenny's hand. "I know I'm only your _step-mom_ but I would like for us to be close...to be able to go shopping and even do lunch…if that's okay with you?"

Grinning, Jenny nodded. "That's okay with me," Jenny hugged her.

Suddenly realizing, Lily pulled away from her step-daughter. "Is that why you didn't pick out anything at Barneys?"

"Yeah…"

"You my dear are long over due for some retail therapy," Lily smiled.

Watching from across the isle Alison couldn't make out what Jenny and Lily were saying, but as soon as her daughter pulled Lily into her hug, Alison heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

Looking up she saw Jenny bounce up and quickly scatter into the dressing room. As much as Alison tried to stay away and keep her distance she was drawn to the duo. It was like she was intruding in on a life that she never knew.

Walking out of the dressing room Jenny did a little twirl in her dress, feeling like a princess as it belled outward.

"Oh, Jenny," Lily smiled. "You look beautiful. And it fits you divinely."

"I love it," Jenny beamed.

"Oh here," Lily handed her a pair of Christian Louboutin black heels. "These will look great with it. A size seven, correct?"

"Yeah," she smiled taking the shoes. "Thanks."

"Well don't you look a vision," Maryann came from around the back. "I see she has your taste in high fashion, Lily."

"Oh, I believe Jenny is far more stylish than I," Lily laughed. "She's going to be a designer don't you know? She even made my wedding dress."

"A wedding dress," Maryann was impressed. "Well if you're half as good as Lily says you are I'm sure we'll be seeing your creations on the racks here at Bendels."

"I'm positive we will," Lily nodded. "So we'll take the dress?"

Giving herself one last look in the mirror Jenny nodded.

"The shoes and dress please, Maryann," Lily pointed. "Oh and we're going to need a clutch and shawl as well."

Looking at herself in the mirror Jenny saw Lily come up from behind her and wrap her arm around her. "You really do look beautiful."

Smiling, Jenny looked at Lily through the mirror. "I'm so glad you're here. For the first time in months it finally feels like I have a family again."

"I know what you mean," she nodded.

"Oh," Jenny turned. "I don't mean because of the money."

"I didn't-"

"It's because when I wake up in the morning you and dad are in the kitchen drinking coffee," she smiled. "And when I get home from school you ask me how my day went. And we are actually having family dinners."

"Well I do have to admit that is something new to me," Lily blushed. "But it's been a comfort. Something I look forward to each day."

Nodding, Jenny looked down at her watch. "It's almost five o'clock we have to go."

"Oh my," Lily glanced at her own watch. "Why don't you change out of this dress, and I'm going to look over there. Come get me when you're ready."

"Remember no shopping," Jenny giggled.

"Go get changed, Jenny," Lily smiled.

Watching her daughter enter back into the changing room, Alison let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding. She just stared at the tall red silky curtain that Jenny was behind.

All of her emotions came flooding to her in seconds. She was so wrapped up in Rufus marrying Lily that she didn't even think about everything that went a long with it. The one person she detested the most was a mother to her babies. Letting out a sob, Alison looked for the nearest exit.

*~**

"I'm sure Mr. Humphrey would love to see you in that," Maryann smiled knowingly at Lily."

Turning, Alison noticed Lily standing right in front of the elevator talking with the sales lady. There was no way down because Jenny was right next to the stairs.

Laughing Lily held the black negligee against her body. It hit her a few inches above the knee and had a tiny lace slit on the side. Turning to the side she smiled thinking of Rufus' face if he saw her in this.

"You're blushing Lily," Maryann laughed.

"Rufus told me I'm not allowed to buy anything."

"I've seen that man shop with you before," Maryann admired. "He would deny you nothing."

Stopping in her tracks Alison couldn't do anything but stare at Lily…in plain sight.

"He wouldn't would he?" Lily stared at herself in the mirror.

"I've never two people so in love. Where'd you two meet?"

"Rufus and I?" she laughed. "I think we officially met in the back of a broken down tour bus waiting to go to the bathroom."

"Lillian Humphrey a groupie," Maryann was astonished. "I never would have thought."

"Right," she laughed again.

"Well it seems like it took you awhile to get together," Maryann fished. "Did you have a falling out?"

"I suppose you could say that. But be never stopped loving one another. Rufus told me he thought about me everyday we were apart."

"That's love," she nodded.

"Twenty years has to count for something."

"Twenty years!" Maryann was overwhelmed. "That poor man thought about you for twenty years."

"What you don't think I'm worth it?" Lily joked.

"Let's put it this way. I wouldn't want to be Mr. Humphrey's first wife. Having my husband always pining away for another women. I'd go crazy."

"I did….."

"Alison!" Lily saw her for the first time in the mirror. Quickly turning around Lily dropped the negligee.

"Lillian," Alison pronounced slowly.

Lily had never in her life been intimidated by Alison Humphrey, in fact she really never gave her much thought. But now standing face to face, Lily was a little unnerved. Her glare was like something Lily had never seen and she felt trapped.

"You just love telling anyone that will listen don't you?" Alison walked toward Lily. "You just love having men just fall all over you…even if their married. That never bothered you, did it? You loved it."

"Alison," Lily held up her hand.

"Will you shut it!" Alison raised her voice. "For once you're going to listen to me. I'm not backing down this time. I'm not letting you steal what's mine this time. "You can't have everything, damnit Lily!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded lowering her voice and looking around.

"Oh Lily," Alison laughed. "You really are a piece of work. You actually think I didn't know about you and Rufus in California? I know you tired to seduce him into coming away with you," she scoffed. "And you knew he had a wife and child at home.

"Oh dear," Maryann's eyes grew wide. She was going to get a front row seat for this.

"Believe me I wouldn't of had to seduce him," Lily laughed.

"You think you're so indestructible," Alison shook her head. "You're nothing but a social climbing, cheating, slut."

Lily could feel the eyes on her, as people walked past not able to help themselves. "You know what you're right, I could have had Rufus, but I chose not to. I knew how much his family….his children met to him." Walking right up to Alison she looked her in the eyes. "I wasn't going to take that away from him."

"Oh so what do you want me to say?" Alison placed her hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "Thank you Lily….thank you for deciding not to take my husband away 20 years ago. Oh, but have a nice life with him now!"

"You were not together when Rufus and I reconciled," Lily pointed out.

"Would it have matter if we were?" Alison rose her voice. "I doubt it would have. You slept with my husband on your wedding day to Bart Bass!"

Lily's eyes grew wide at Alison's announcement.

"Oh that's right I knew," Alison shook her head. "I saw you do the shame walk the next morning."

Dropping her voice Lily sneered, "If I remember correctly the reason Rufus came back to me was because you cheated on him with what was his name….Alex?"

The mention of Alex's name sent Alison into a rage. She couldn't stop her emotions from surging if she tried and in a split second of raw feeling she lifted her hand and slapped Lily directly across the face.

Gasps could be heard around the third floor of Bendels, each woman trying to get a peek at who dare slap Lily Van Der Woodsen-Bass-Humphrey.

"Lily I…"

"Mom!"

"Oh Jenny," Lily's eyes saddened.

"Jenny," Alison reached out to touch her daughter.

"No," Jenny pulled away. "Lily are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lily brushed it off.

"Why did you hit Lily?" Jenny turned her attention to her mom.

"I'm sorry," Alison apologized. "I…I had no right to do that. I…."

"Lily I want to go," Jenny turned her back on her mom. "We're late."

"Darling why don't you stay and talk with your mother. We still have a bit of time. I can have them hold our table."

Turning toward Alison, she shook her head. "No, I want to go home."

"Alright," Lily nodded.

"Jenny I'm sorry," Alison said again.

"Yeah," Jenny acknowledged. Grabbing her things, Jenny bent over and picked up Lily's negligee. "You should get it," she handed it to her, hoping her mother heard.

"Mmmm….maybe next time," Lily placed it back on the rack. Trying to avoid the stares, Lily picked up her packages and they both quickly got in the elevator.

As soon as the door closed, Jenny turned to Lily with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry, Lily," her voice cracked. "She had no right to slap you, and in Bendels of all places. There were so many people in there."

"Don't worry about the people," Lily shook her head. "I've learned to ignore them over the years. I'm just sorry you had to see that."

"I mean I know my mom hates you…..I just never thought….."

"Anger makes people do things they usually wouldn't."

Jenny eyed Lily, "You're the last person I would think would stick up for my mom."

"Jenny, I think I know where your mom is coming from." Brushing the hair out of Jenny's eyes, Lily took a deep breath. "I don't think it's so much me marrying your father, but the fact that we all live together….as a family," Lily explained. The one person she….hates the most has a hand in raising her children. And that can be terrifying."

"But that's still no reason to attack you!"

"Things were said," Lily nodded. "But you just need to remember that she is your mother, and she loves you very much or else she wouldn't have reacted that way."

"I've been upset with my mom for awhile," Jenny revealed. "I haven't seen her in months. Nobody seemed to know where she was. I figured it was because she wanted to stay away from dad because she found out about you two."

"It probably was. I know your father didn't know where she was either. But he sent her a letter telling her we were married. I'm guessing she knows," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Dad said she needed her time," Jenny told her. "And I respected that…..for awhile. But months went by Lily, and I had no idea where my mom was. And as much as I love my dad….he's….he's not my mom."

"Oh Jenny," Lily wrapped her arm around her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You and dad have been so happy. I didn't want to take that away."

"Jenny you are apart of that happiness. You need to tell your father and I about these things. You can't keep them all inside."

"I doubt that you want to hear about my mom," Jenny looked down.

"I don't care if it's about your mom or school or even boys. You can talk to me. I don't want you to think of me as unapproachable. This isn't how your father and I decided to raise our family. And if you're uncomfortable speaking with me, you need to talk with your father. He wants to know these things."

"Okay," Jenny nodded. "I think I still need a few days before I can talk with my mom though."

"That's fine," Lily nodded. "But you do need to talk with her and tell her how you feel."

"I know."

Taking a deep breath Lily held up Jenny's garment bag. "The dress really did look stunning on you."

Smiling, Jenny looked at Lily. "That negligee didn't look half bad on you either."

***~~~***

Alison watched her daughters retreating figure as it entered the elevator. Wrapping her coat around herself she walked through the line of people and made her way toward the stairs. More tears made their way down her face as she realized she didn't even wish her daughter happy birthday.

The End


End file.
